


I Think Too Much

by reallyquitegay



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton, Prey (Michael Crichton), The Lost World - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Author Is In Love With Eddie, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Eddie Carr - Freeform, Essay, Gennaro is the best, Hot Take, Jurassic Park - Freeform, Michael Crichton, Prey - Freeform, Rant, Rants, Ugh, Underrated Characters, Wow, forever updated, i suck, im going through a michael crichton phase, im insane, is this even allowed, okay?, this is basically giving away my personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyquitegay/pseuds/reallyquitegay
Summary: i think about things - books, musicals, movies, etc. way too much. So... here are just a bunch of poorly written rants about my obsessions. this is mainly for myself but go ahead and read it too if you feel like it. heck yeah.
Kudos: 1





	1. David Brooks Is Important (Prey)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> youll notice that most of these are michael crichton so far  
> i'm not saying that i thought he was the best person ever i just really really like his books rn. yeah.
> 
> (also i swear im still writing my les mis fic + im working on the requests im just... writers block.)
> 
> anyways...
> 
> here's david brooks.

Okay so like… this one my friends is all about  _ David from Prey heck yeah who's excited _ . And male mental health. I have so much to say but i dunno how to word any of it. It’s insane. 

I’m pretty sure that no one on here has any…  _ any  _ clue who the hell David is or even what Prey is but uh... Prey is a book by Michael Crichton. That’s the guy who wrote Jurassic Park and the Andromeda Strain and all those good, juicy biological thrillers. They bop. And Prey is basically a bio-techno thriller about nanotechnology and the dangers of it all, written in 2002.

So.

Spoilers of course.

I didn’t really care about David until he died, because he was sort of just  _ there _ . It was the same thing for Vince. I’ll probably write a thing for Vince as well, that would just make sense. I was like “ah Vince” because I’d always forget about him and then he died and I was like  _ oH SHIT _ !

But David. Has. An. Anxiety. Disorder. That’s what’s important here, alright?! HE HAS ANXIETY. I’M GUESSING HE HAS GAD (generalized anxiety disorder), PARTLY BECAUSE I DO TOO AND I’M ALWAYS LOOKING FOR CHARACTERS I CAN RELATE TO.

That was weird. I’m sorry. I’m trying my best not to reveal my personal life and all but... Y’all don’t know me irl. Haha.

BUT DAVID.

So yeah. I sort of passed it off at first because I was like “ah he’s fidgety” or “he’s stressed/nervous about something”. Like… YEAH.  _ He is _ . That was like…  _ the whole point _ ! But what I’m getting to (I have a point - trust me) is that his character was short lived but  _ extremely  _ important. This entire book is extremely important, but David and his death actually represent so much and you can just tell that Crichton took his disorder seriously because ge _ neralized anxiety disorder is not being like “ahhhh i bite my nails im nervous a lot lmao” it’s actually constantly having a feeling of ever-living dread in the pit of your stomach that keeps you up at night and when overly-prompted can push you over the edge into crippling attacks that tamper with your judgement that people often need CBT + medication for _ .

AND THIS IS WHY DAVID (whatever his last name was) IS IMPORTANT!!!!!!

So I assume that David himself was not being  _ treated  _ for whatever disorder he had (Crichton mentioned an anxiety disorder, I’m just assuming it’s GAD because that would make the most sense). Throughout the book, he’s fidgeting and picking at things and preoccupying himself with stuff. That is a common sign, but he is very  _ obvious  _ about it.

Once put on medication + maybe also having therapy, people normally learn to cope in less obvious ways. Unless stimulated, it can be almost ignored most of the time. No one would normally suspect it, unless under strange circumstances.

He does this even while talking to friends about nothing stressful whatsoever. 

Also his breakdown right before his death - anyone with  _ treated  _ GAD normally is able to calm down enough afterwards. Panic attacks become easier to manage. Not easy, but  _ easier _ . However, he shows absolutely no sign of coping and/or ability to snap out of it. His reactions are completely pure, without any sort of treatment it feels like.

_ AND HOLD THE HELL ON _ .

Assuming he does not have the proper treatment, it leads me to question  _ why _ . Judging on his job and credentials, he has enough money for it. And here comes my personal, opinionated answer:

_ Because he does not perceive it as an actual issue _ . 

Hear me out. Constantly, boys are being told that they must hide their emotions. They need to act brave. Men who act afraid are cowards. So, deeply rooted, he probably thinks that it’s  _ him  _ that is the problem. He might think that because he’s been told this so many times, that he can control it. He might even be doing it out of spite.

Because male mental health has a sort of stigma around it, but it can be extremely dangerous to ignore it.

Now, let’s look at what led up to his death, shall we?

Ricky told them that the swarm was coming. He went out and looked around, saw it, and ran back into the shed-thing with the others. Seeing it, and realizing that they were in danger, he breaks down. He locks the door and holds onto the handles so tightly that his hands go white. He loses all color in his face and freezes, all tensed up.

And so Jack went over to him and was like “yo dude you good? What’s wrong?” And David was all repeating “They’re coming,” and all, in an induced panic.

He verges a panic attack, and having no means of stopping or fighting it falls victim to it extremely easily. He starts sweating and hyperventilating and it’s almost like he goes into a “trance”. 

Jack was with him and tried to get him to calm down, right? He went over and tried to touch him, saw him flinch and start shaking so he decided against it. Okay. So he started talking to him instead and told him to take deep breaths, and started doing so himself. He encouraged him to take his hands off of the door knob handle-thing. He spoke to him like you speak to a scared kid.

You know.

He was all like, “Okay,, let’s take some deep breaths now. It’ll be alright. Can we take some deep breaths? That feels better?” ...etc.

BUT HERE’S THE THING.

FUCKING.

CHARLEY.

So idk how I feel about Charley. I felt bad that he died but he was gross and his existence during this scene and what he said really irked me. But eh. Bop.

He says that Jack has no use talking to him like that, like a kid or something. He then continues to say that he always knew that David was “crazy.” “He’s always been fucked up.” That kind of thing.

_ AND IT’S THIS SORT OF THING THAT IS SO WRONG _ .

Let us see. Later on, when Mae - a woman - begins crying and panicking, what happens? She is comforted. People feel bad for her and call her “sweetie” and all. 

But when David - a  _ man  _ \- flips, he is called “fucked up” and “crazy”. Charley goes on to say that it’s so unneeded, that it’s just causing a mess and a scene.

Eventually, my boy David snaps out of it for a brief second and then backs away from the door, but then, yah know, sits down and puts his head down and starts sobbing.

And Charley just makes it  _ worse _ .

And it makes me think: this is the reason why he must have never gotten help or treatment. Reactions like this. People like Charley who think that any emotion is a sign of weakness and forget that mental conditions exist. IT’S THE FREAKIN  _ STIGMA _ !!!!!! AND IT CAN BE SO INCREDIBLY DEADLY.

And so you know, Rosie grabs him and helps him and he gets over it.

UNTIL THE SWARM COMES IN AND THEY’RE ALL LIKE HDSGFDUHJGSKJFGDHSGFSJLKGFS.

I’m getting tired lmao.

And the swarm comes in, and they all brand together. The swarm is modeled off of predator behavior, and most predators look for the nonconformity. In his panic once more, he is unconforming. Unable to think, unable to do, unable to speak, only able to panic and make sounds as he chokes on sobs and Charley tells him to shut up which only makes it worse.

And eventually, when they’re all trying to be rational and think of a way out, he cannot even function with thought. He only thinks of imminent death. With no means of coping and everything going to Hell, he’s in such a state of fear that he is controlled by it. He runs away from everyone else and, alone, is attacked by the swarm.

Unable to fight, only to cry out and choke as it suffocates him, he is killed.

And Rosie,  _ bRUH ROSIE KILLED ME IN THIS SCENE OMFG _ .  _ OUCH _ .

Rosie screams his name repetitively and breaks away from the others who were holding her back. She goes into the swarm and clutches his dead body, continuously crying out and screaming his name over and over again as she holds him to her chest and her herself chokes and she keeps crying and saying his name even as her throat closes up and she cannot breathe. She wastes her final breaths calling out to him.

OUCH.

So two people. Two people are killed. Why?

It wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t. He was very obviously untreated for some sort of anxiety disorder, and  _ that’s why it’s fucking important that we don’t shame people for disorders and mental health _ . ESPECIALLY MEN OH MY GOD.

And even though those characters are barely in the book, I think that Crichton knew what he was doing. Two lives were ended because society forced shame onto one of them for a condition that he couldn’t control, so much that he couldn’t reach out for help.

And it killed him in the end.

And not  _ only  _ him.

SO YEAH. UGH.

Kudos to Crichton for that, I was super impressed.

Maybe I’m just looking too far into this, but whatever. All of these characters deserved better and even though Ricky is a dick I love him and even though I forgot about Vince’s existence for half of the book I was so utterly shook about his death.

But that’s a story for another day.

Huh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that was that. enjoy.


	2. I Love Eddie Carr (The Lost World)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why am i the only one on here obsessing over eddie carr?  
> guys he's great.  
> he's amazing.  
> what tf.

Hey. So this one rant is about my complete and utter love for uhh…..  _ EDDIE CARR  _ in The Lost World (the second Jurassic Park book - not the movie lmao why they make him like that what were they THINKING).

So if you know me, I love Eddie Carr. So freaking much. I literally wrote a fanfiction of his death scene but if he lived - it was sorta a crack fic but  _ still _ .

Go read it.

Thanks.

And this rant is about nothing in particular. Just about how much I love Eddie Carr (book!) and why you should too. 

So for starters… he’s hot. That’s reason number one. He’s  _ smexyyyyyy _ . Lmao. 

OKAY BUT HEAR ME OUT ON THIS DON’T LEAVE!

Let us look at Crichton’s main description for him, shall we? 

He’s supposed to be 24 years old. He’s either fresh out of college or a grad student. A kid. So he’s young in like a  _ good  _ way. 24 is a ripe age, alright?! Not only that, but he’s  _ tall  _ (oolala) with dark hair and dark eyes and he has muscles. Mm. Fun. BUT WAIT THIS WAS MY FAVORITE PART.

His hands. What’s so special about his hands? Good question. I asked the same thing at first, but then Crichton was like “yooooo hold on” and I held on and woah.

So he works with mechanical parts and things and all, right? Yeah. He’s a vibe and a half. He’s like… Thorne’s apprentice. I dunno. He works on things with his hands, but instead of them being rough and calloused and all… They’re “delicate” or whatever he called them. Like they’re very fine and I’m pretty sure Crichton literally was like “he was very good with his hands” and I was like LMAO WHAT. So yeah. 

He’s hot.

But that’s not the only reason I’m in love with him.

Wait so I know that I said that this is about why I love him but let’s be honest… I am so obviously  _ in  _ love with (book!) Eddie Carr. I’m not going to hide it. You don’t know me. All that you know is that my name is Dani and I’m a girl. There’s a ton of girls out there named Dani. I’m the one that’s in love with Eddie Carr.

ANYWAYS.

Now let us discuss his actions and personality. The two go hand in hand. I personally think that he is absolutely wonderful and that he is 100% husband material but uhhh yeah.

So he was amazing the whole way through. He did some really stupid things but the others were just like “omfg we can’t get  _ mad  _ at him because he’s only like 24. TECHNICALLY his brain is still developing + he’s impulsive + he can’t help doing stupid shit. We can’t be mad at him.”

AND SO they were just all like “argh eddie” but they never yelled at him or got mad at him or whatever.

Like let’s look at Thorne. During the first t-rex scene, with him, Eddie, and Malcolm, Eddie my boy was all like “ _ OH FUCKKKKKkk _ ” and Crichton was always like “he moanneeeed” and I was like “oop” but still. And Thorne was just like “shut up! Shhh! Stop! Shut it!!!” BUT HE WASNT FLAT OUT MEANNN.

But now let’s look at Thorne with Richard Levine. As they’re alone in the car together as Thorne speeds off the trail and Levine screams, scared to death, Thorne is like “ _ THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT YOU LITTLE SHIT. YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH. I HOPE YOU FUCKING DIE OH MY FUCKING GOD NO ONE LIKES YOU YOU ANNOYING FUCK _ .  _ ARGHHHH I HOPE YOU GET MURDERED I LITERALLY WOULD WANT TO KILL YOU MYSELF YOU LITTLE BITCH _ .”

And like… of course he doesn’t  _ hate _ Levine. Earlier on he literally carried him bridal style and then almost killed the both of them in a desperate attempt to save him. Levine’s just an annoying fuck (he’s my second favorite though lmao). 

So if he cared about Levine enough to almost die for him several times, yet he still cusses him out like that,  _ imagine  _ how much he must care for Eddie.

IMAGINE.

BECAUSE EDDIE IS JUST THAT LIKEABLE.

And we  _ all  _ know that if Thorne was there Eddie would never have died. 

But back to Eddie.

So yeah. People love him.  _ I  _ love him. It’s not just me. He does stupid shit but eventually it’s just  _ cute _ . Like when he accidentally locked two kids in a closet-thing for 12 hours. It’s not fun or good, but hOW CAN THAT HAPPEN ACCIDENTALLY.

Also when Levine was wandering around and Eddie went and found him on a motorbike (hot af), and then he died laughing. That was cute. And then when Levine got bit by a compy and Eddie was all like  _ LEMME HELP YOUUUuu  _ and Levine was like “I don’t need your help. I DONT NEED ANYONES HELP (what’s your damage man??????? - if you know what that’s from i love you)”. 

But the bites were literally fine and it was a little bit of blood and he wasn’t dying so the poison wouldn’t have hurt him, but Eddie was still like LET ME TAKE CAREEE OF YOUUUUUUU.

And Levine was  _ literally working  _ like “eddie sweetie leave me alone” but then eddie came up with fucking gauze and whatever and grabs him and is like “yessssssssssss lemme clean this”.

And levine was like “I’m literally fine” because he was literally fine but then Eddie was like “BUT THERE’S BLOOD :(“ 

And despite Levine being like “bruh” he wouldn’t stop until he allowed him to clean the bite. Like hello? Maybe I’m just lovesick and lonely and hormonal but like… that’s  _ father  _ material. I’d literally have his children so that he can be an amazing father to them.

Plus like… he freaking  _ cares  _ about other people’s well being, even when they’re perfectly okay he won’t stop until he knows for a fact that they’re all for sure okay. BECAUSE HE CARES.

Then of course there’s the whole baby t-rex thing.

WHICH KILLS MY HEART EVERY SINGLE TIME BECAUSE OF HOW DOWNRIGHT  _ ADORABLE  _ IT IS.

So they were in the t-rex nest thing, right? And an injured baby t rex bit onto his shoe and wouldn’t let go. He tried to shake it off but it just wouldn’t budge. They were in a hurry so the others told him to just shoot it cuz he had a gun and he was like “uh… um… bu… okay.” And it ended with them leaving him alone to kill it (why he didn’t just take his shoe off I don’t know).

But he didn’t kill it.

Instead, he saw that it was injured. And he got it off of his shoe. And he picked it up and cradled it and brought it back to the trailer and ga _ VE IT ANESTHESIA AND TRIED TO TEND TO ITS WOUNDS _ . HE DIDN’T EVEN KNOW HOW EITHER HE JUST PUT THE MASK THING ON IT SO IT FELL ASLEEP AND ALSO ACCIDENTLY GAVE IT TOO MUCH AND HE JUST WAS LIKE “OH MY GOD HOW DO I DO THIS”!

And when the others found out, he was all like, “It’s a _baby_. It’s not going to hurt us. I couldn’t _leave_ it, alright?! It was HURT. And I felt BAD for it. And you guys wanted me to kill this handsome young man? _HA_. No. How could I leave it behind? I think we bonded. It just looked so sad and all I wanted to do was help it so now I’m trying to care for it because I feel really bad and it’s cute looking.”  
And they were all like. “Uh… Eddie… _No_. How about _no_. How about we _doN’T_ do things like this?” And they were all super patient with him and my heart melted because hE DIDN’T CARE ABOUT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN HE JUST SAW THAT A LITTLE BABY (OF A DIFFERENT SPECIES, TOO!) WAS IN PAIN AND HE WANTED TO HOLD IT AND SAVE IT. HOW CAN YOU BE MAD AT HIM FOR THAT? 

Then of course there’s his death.

He was trying to hit the velociraptors with the stunt, right? In the high hide? And he was leaning over the railing when one grabbed his shirt and he screamed (and I was like “take off your shirrrrrrrrrtttttt”) and Levine rushed to help him and grabbed him by the waist and all and all that happened and eventually Eddie put the stunt in the eye of the raptor and it let go.

BUT THEN… BECAUSE HE’S IMPULSIVE AND PROBABLY HAS A HERO COMPLEX, HE KEPT DOING IT.

AND WAS PULLED OVER AGAIN.

AND THIS TIME THERE WASN’T ENOUGH TIME FOR ANYONE TO GRAB HIM.

AND HE SCREAMED AND FELL AND WAS EATEN ALIVE.

AND I CRIED SO DAMN HARD.

HE WAS JUST TRYING TO PROTECT LEVINE AND THE KIDS. HE WAS AT THE EXACT RIGHT AGE THAT HE WOULD THINK “I CAN’T DIE”, WHERE YOU FEEL LIKE YOU’RE GOING TO LIVE FOREVER.

BUT YOU DON’T.

HE DIDN’T.

HE DIED YOUNG.

FUCKKKK!.

But… um… thankfully enough they recognized the dishonor that they served him in the movie and during the monstrosity that is Jurassic Park III they basically redid his character as  _ Billy _ . 

So yeah if you’ve seen that movie, Eddie is supposed to have the same stupid, young innocence that Billy has where you  _ want  _ to be pissed at him but you just can’t. 

But yeah.

I freaking love Eddie.

Also even  _ after  _ he was dead he saved the day because he had added that thing for the car even though Thorne told him not to. FREAKING HERO.

Yup.

Eddie Carr has a special place in my heart. 

Hold up I’m going to text my best friend “dude. Eddie carr.” I don’t think she knows who he is. Before we met she thought jurassic park was about if humans lived during the jurassic period.

Hold up.

LMAOOO SHE SAID “vroom vroom” CUZ HIS LAST NAME IS “CARR” HOLD ON WAIIIIT HE WORKS WITH CARS HOLY SHIT HOW HAVE I NEVER NOTICED THAT?!

She hates me. How does she put up with me? IDK. 

Well… goodnight folks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nice.


	3. Donald Gennaro is The Best Pt. 1 (Jurassic Park)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone knew me irl they would so obviously know that this is me cuz i never shut up about donald gennaro.
> 
> also this is only part one. i could go on forever about him.

I have not slept in over 36 hours. This is going to be terrifying.

Anyways, this rant, my friends, is about one of my favorite characters  _ of all time _ . It’s going to sound weird and random to you, because I’m pretty sure no one else on planet Earth loves this character like I do, but  _ trust me I have my reasons _ . You’ve just got to hold on for a second.

Lemme shut up.

What’s the character?

_ Fucking Donald Gennaro from Jurassic Park _ .

If you’ve seen the movie, you know, he was the lawyer guy who said the whole “iF tHeyRe heAvY THaT mEANs thEyre ExpENSIve…  _ pUT em’ baaack _ .” Yeah. I’m too lazy to remember the rest. I think he was also the first one to die. Either him or Dennis.

_ But  _ if you read the book, you remember him. He’s more of a main character and lives throughout the entire story (until Crichton just killed him randomly in between books, but we don’t count that lmao).

But in case you’re most of the world’s population - have seen the movie but hasn’t really read the book - you’re probably like  _ why _ ? That’s the most random character, Dani (also fun fact I was named after some family member named ‘Donald’, so that’s cool. I don’t know how you get Danielle from Donald but it happened…)! Yeah! I know!

I legitimately forgot about his existence for several years. In the movie, his character is there to briefly represent large corporations and to bring some laughs. He’s fun. Fuck yeah. It wasn’t enough to remember him vividly by.

But then I read the book and  _ jesus christ _ !

First of all, he’s a vibe and a half and everyone hates him. Grant would willingly strangle him to death if given the chance, I bet. He’s just… annoying. And if you know me, you know that I  _ LOVE  _ annoying characters because I too, am annoying as fuck. 

But this dude, he would fucking  _ call a paleo dig site at 2am and be like _ : “Yo wtf do baby tricaratops eat” and Grant would be like “uhhhhh why shut up” and he’d be like “idk idk idk it’s an emergency wtf do they eat” and that sort of thing would happen continuously night after night.

Just some random guy with a NDA calling you in a panic asking about baby dinosaurs at 2am. I’d be pissed off too, honestly.

BUT IT’S NOT LIKE IT’S HIS FAULT.

In the movie as well, people hated him because he  _ wouldn’t shut the hell up about finances and all that fuckery _ . They were all vibing and trying to have  _ fun  _ and he was like, “ehhhhhhhhh but theoretically the commercial value of this place would have to live between a margin of x and z and yeah” and people would be like “shut tf up about buSINESS!”

But I just… you can’t be  _ mad  _ at him. That’s his fucking job. He was a representative from a law company thing or whatever. HIS JOB. To go and decide whether the company that he works for should endorse the park or not, and to fix it to cut down unnecessary funds and to increase profit. Not entirely great with biology and dinosaurs and all, he hired a couple of other people who  _ had  _ the credentials in order to make sure that he makes the right decision. And it’s not a fucking easy decision, being like  _ ahhh yes I either have to unfund an entire 5 year business or possibly accidentally release mayhem among the people _ . Bruh.

BRUH.

SO IT WOULD MAKE COMPLETE SENSE FOR HIM TO BE CONCERNED WITH PROFIT AND ALL. THAT WAS THE WHOLE POINT OF HIM BEING THERE.

Which leads me to one line he has that  _ murders  _ me every time. The freaking “we’re going to make a  _ fortune  _ out of this place” line. But I don’t feel like unpacking that, because that’s for another rant about how I overthought it so much that now I’m fairly certain that it was foreshadowing for every single Jurassic  _ World  _ movie ever, and basically everything for the franchise to come.

But let’s move on to the book. 

If I’m honest with you, the reason I loved him so much originally in the book was because it was my first Crichton book and I was a bit confused and sometimes someone would say something and I’d be like “huh?” and HE’D be like “huh?” and then they’d explain it for him and so, for me, and I’d be like aHHHH OKAY. And I’m like  _ thank youuuuu _ .

I thought he died in the book at one moment and I cried because I was like “no that’s my emotional support translator for when Malcolm rants and I get confused”. 

Thankfully he was fine lmao. I dunno how though he should’ve been dead. Or at least  _ hurt _ . But instead he was just like “fuck no I don’t feel like dying today” and simply didn’t. Maybe I’m stupid but like… he should’ve been  _ bleeding  _ at least a  _ bit _ . A velociraptor managed to pin him to the ground and get on top of him and based on the way it was described I just… his hands should have been  _ shredded _ . But who knows.

God?

Huh.

Anyways, yeah. He’s also really annoying in the book because he’s scared as fuck - and reasonably so. But somehow, he just keeps getting dragged into random situations because he’s too afraid to say no to someone and he’s like “ehhhhsjgfljdg” and then when he gets scared Grant gets all angry.

Grant was literally like “you’re a grown man stop being so scared” and he’s like “...there’s fucking dinosaurs man… I don’t know anything about dinosaurs…  _ DINOSAURS _ . What am I supposed to do, macho my way to the top of the foodchain?  _ No _ !”

Honestly though by the end of the book they were all just playing with him like “hey you’re coming with me to do this” and he’s like “no :(“ and they were like “fuck yes” and he was like “holy shit don’t swear that’s so fucking scary okay” and it was a mood.

But I actually felt bad for him because like… I don’t know, it’s the sort of Stone-Burton thing. Not really. But you know, the whole “who has the say in risking someone’s life, the person whose life is being risked or the person who is more collected, informed, and educated on the topic at hand?”. There is no obvious answer.

Arrrrgh I’ll come back to this I swear. It’s just 1am and even though that’s not that bad of a time I think I better stop because...um… I just thought that my pants was my skin and got scared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crichton: *writes one of the most complex and well written characters in the world and names him ian malcolm*
> 
> me: no.


End file.
